RESURRECCIÓN DE CLANES
by R.I.U.K
Summary: Y si naruto fuese criado por un familiar durante su infancia pero lejos de konoha y también fuera miembro de uno de los antiguos clanes que se creía extinto. Naruto ira a konoha por ciertos problemas que se irán manifestando. Naruto/temari
1. prologo

Soy nuevo en esto así que les agradeseria en que me ayudaran a encontrar errores que haga o darme una que otra idea para esta historia.

No soy dueño de naruto pero si de esta idea de fanfic.

PROLOGO: Después del sellado de kiuby

En las afueras de konoha , el cuarto hokage se encuentra muerto junto a su esposa agonisando la cual sostiene y arrulla a su bebé recién nacido con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan. Ella sabia que el sandaime no tardaría mucho en encontrar su ubicación así que aprovecho el momento y durmió a naruto, cuando lo logro dormir cerro los ojos y espero a sus últimos momentos con su hijo, en eso escucho un ruido voltea a ver si era el sandaime pero para su sorpresa no lo era, este hombre que apareció solo lo había visto pocas veces en su vida ya que el es el padre de su recién fallecido esposo y abuelo de su hijo.

(Así y lo pensé; la estatura de 1.70, músculo, cabello negro canoso vestimenta . /search?q=gente+vieja+de+juegos&client=tablet-android-acer&hl=es&source=lnms&v=200400000&prmd=ivn&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiF4NWZj9nQAhVP_mMKHVlGAn8Q_AUIBygB&biw=1024&bih=600#hl=es&tbm=isch&q=geralt+of+rivia&imgrc=z7FOoVOen8FMTM%3A y una capa negra con capucha y su edad es 53 años)

"Renji" dijo kushina sorprendida

"Ha sido un tiempo kushina" renji dijo mientras se arrodillaba al lado de kushina

"¿porque has venido?" Pregunto kushina mientras escupía sangre tratando de no salpicar al dormido naruto

"¿Puedo cargarlo?" pregunto no haciendo caso a la pregunta de kushina

"No has respondido a mi pregunta" kushina dando a entender una exigencia

Renji suspira y contesta "Minato me aviso por invocacion que nacería este día así que vine lo mas rápido que pude"

Kushina dio una sonrisa pequeña por saber que minato le aviso a su suegro pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que ella como minato moriría y solo le quedaba poco tiempo, así que tomo una decisionn que cambiaría el destino de naruto.

"Renji, por favor lleva te a naruto contigo y enseñarle todo lo que sabes , por favor" suplicaba kushina mientras le daba a naruto. Renji lo acorruco y le dijo a kushina.

"¿porque quieres que lo crie?, si no me conoces" dijo renji replicando

"Es mejor un familiar que gente de la aldea que muy probablemente lo odie por ser jinchuriki " respondió kushina mientras se acostaba junto al cuerpo de minato

"Veré que puedo hacer" dijo con fastidio mientras se quitaba su abrigo y lo enbolbio en naruto

" se que lo harás bien" kushina dijo ya muy débil

En ese momento se escuchaba a gente corriendo a su dirección

"Devo de irme kushina" renji dijo de manera seria y ya corriendo adentrándose en el bosque mas y mas hasta que no se notaba

"Renji cuida de naruto por nosotros" dijo llorando con los ojos cerrados

Un poco después llega el sandaime con un grupo medico y ninjas nivel jhonin.

"Llegamos tarde" se maldijo el sandime al verlos tirados en el suelo

"Viejo" kushina dijo con muy poca fuerza pero lo suficiente para ser escuchada

"¿Kushina que paso? Vi a minato cargando a un bebé antes de desaparecer" dijo sarutobi en lo que apollaba a kushina en sus brasos

"Minato sello a kiuby en nuestro hijo naruto " contesto viendo borroso

"¿Donde esta naruto kushina? Preguntaba con un preocupación

"Con su abuelo" dijo kushina con sus ultimas palabras y muriendo en brazos del sarutobi

Sarutobi le ordeno al equipo medico tratar de revivirla pero como era obvio no se pudo hacer. Mas tarde enviaría un equipo de rastreo para ver si podía convencer a renji de quedarse en la aldea con naruto.

Ya a muchos kilómetros lejos en una cueva se ve a renji viendo a naruto dormir placidamente junto a la fogata.

'Se parece mucho a minato' pensó sonriendo recordando a minato de bebé

FIN DEL PROLOGO

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia

Si se abran dado cuenta no le puse apellido a renji porque el clan que invente no lo tiene. Minato lo adopto por su madre igual que pondré en naruto.

El emparejamiento va a ser naruto x temari

Si les gusto comenten, el capitulo uno lo subiré en una semana.

Adiós.


	2. CAZADOR CAZADO

Capitulo 1: CAZADOR CAZADO.

En las zonas nevadas de las montañas se ve a un niño rubio de 8 años tratando de atrapar un conejo cual se escondió en su madriguera.

Vestimenta de naruto (. / Search? Q = Trevor + Castlevania y cliente = tablet-android-acer & hl = es & Source = lnms & v = 200400000 y prmd = ivn y tbm = Isch y sa = X & ved = 0ahUKEwi-tMmXtNvQAhXEz1QKHSNjBMEQ_AUIBygB y BIW = 1024 y bih = 600 # hl = ES & tbm = Isch y q = pusieron de espaldas apostilla contando sus ballestas a cada uno de los animalesTrevor + Castlevania + ni% C3% B1o y imgrc = oishEI_82VXUkM% 3A y un abrio de piel los 13 años)

Naruto: "¡Abuelo! ¡abuelo! Encontré la cena apresurate" dice estuciasmado ya que era de las pocas veces que lo llevaba de caza.

Renji: "Naruto cuantas veces debo de repetirtelo no salgas corriendo imprudentemente" dijo medio molesto.

Naruto: "Pero ya acorrale al conejo en su madriguera" a puntando ala madriguera en la que salia el conejo corriendo hacia una zona de piedras grandes.

Renji: "De verdad pues yo lo estoy viendo escapando" burlándose de naruto, mientras que naruto se fue corriendo hacia las piedras sin percatarse que lo estaban acechando.

Despues de reire renji logro persivir un aroma familiar ,felino.

Naruto: "¡ABUELO! " saliendo corriendo a la ubicación de naruto lo mas rápido que pudo.

MOMENTOS ANTES CON NARUTO

Cuando naruto logro encontrar al conejo dento de una grieta no se dio cuenta cuando un león de montaña (puma) se le avento encima y mordiendo le el hombro izquierdo

Naruto: "¡ABUELO!" Grito lo mas que pudo con esperanza de ser escuchado. Mientras el gran felino se aparto de se hombro y preparándose para darle el ultimo mordisco en su cuello el cual acabaría con su vida, antes que le dieran la ultima mordida sintió que le quitaban de encima el puma muy bruscamente.

Volteo a ver al puma siendo acorralado por varias sombras las cuales veía vorroso antes de desmayarse. Cuando se logro despertar estaba vendado el hombro dañado y se di cuenta que estaba en una cueva con el cadáver del puma abierto mostrando costillas limpias.

Renji: "Asi que ya despertaste" dijo en la entrada de la cueva.

Naruto: "Abuelo, ... lo lamento" naruto dijo concierta tristeza

Renji: ¿porque lo lamentas?" Preguntaba

Naruto no quiso decir nada, tocándose el hombro ya sin dolor y quitandise las vendas.

Renji:"Sabes naruto yo a tu edad cometí errores peores que los tuyos es por eso que tengo muchas cicatrices" dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de naruto.

Naruto: "¿Y porque cada vez que me hago o hacen daño no tengo cicatrices?" Preguntaba ya sin las vendas.

Suspirando respondió "Porque eres epeciasl naruto" dijo renji

Naruto: "¿Papá era sí?"

Renji: "Los dos son idénticos y el era igual de imprudente que tú" contesto de broma

'Que buenos momentos pase contigo viejo' penso un naruto de trece años sobre las mismas rocas de aquella vez.( solo era un recuerdo XD)

"¿Sigues pensando en el viejo naruto?" Pregunto xxxx

Naruto:" No puedo creer que ya ha sido un año desde su muerte" dijo dolido mientras bajaba de ellas pera llegar con xxxx.

"Se como te sientes el fue como mi abuelo, aunque lo ayas conocido mas tiempo" confeso xxxx caminando con naruto por el bosque.

Naruto: "Lo se jhon pero no es lo mismo sin el" respondió

(Apariencia de jhon 3229/i/2014/035/d/e/commission_yoichi_senju_set_by_ y un abrigo gris)

Jhon: "Olle y si ya nos ponemos en marcha mmmmm Huelo que nuestros perseguidores están cerca" dijo

Naruto: " ¿Que no se rinden? Ya llevan una semana" dijo fastidiado el rubio caminando hacia jhon

Jhon: "Tu como yo sabemos que fue nuestra culpa al exibirnos frente a catorve cazadores" aclaro

Naruto: "No me lo recuerdes, ademas ellos empezaron nosotros estábamos comiendo" replicando

Jhon: "Si tienes razón, pero por lo menos matamos once de ellos" dijo bromeando el castaño

Narto: "Pero los que quedan nos siguen y pusieron precio por el que nos logre capturar o matar " dijo un poco molesto, en eso jhon ve algo para solucionar el problema.

Jhon: "¿Olle quieres que nos dejen de seguir?" Preguntaba divertido

Naruto: "¿Que planeas ahora?" pronto siguiéndole el juego.

Jhon: "El estrecho paso de allá lo utilizamos para acorralarlos y los matamos" dijo mas divertido.

Naruto: "¿Con un jutsu?" Pregunto aburrido.

Jhon: "No no, usemos nuestras segundas formas" dijo tratando de convencerlo.

Naruto: "Bueno suena divertido" confeso con algo de entuciasmo.

Casi 16 minutos después

CON LOS CAZADORES A UNOS 30 METROS DEL PASO ESTRECHO.

Cazador 1: "mira tu perro creo que ya encontró el rastro" dijo apuntando a un sabueso grande.

Cazador 2: "creo quesi, ¡Miren, sangre!" Dijo mientras recogía un poco."es fresca" siguiendo el rastro.

Cazador 1: "vez eso creo que esta herido y se arrastró hacia ese lugar" agarrando una banllesta cargada.

Cazador 3: "Mira tío creo que ya lo vi, no puedo creer lo enorme que es" este estaba ya por la entrada del paso.

Cazador 2:"No te hacerques tanto" dando le a su sobrino una banllesta.

Mientras los cuatro se adentravan no se dieron cuenta que había una cosa mas grande que la del paso detrás de ellos.

Ya apocos metros de la salida vieron un ciervo recién muerto tirado a unos cuantos metros de la salida.

Cazador 3" que demonios?" Dijo caminando hacia el ciervo.

Cazador 1"¡haste para atras !" Gritandole al sobrino que no comprendió hasta que vio 6 lobos un poco mas grandes de lo común acercándose poniéndolos contra el paso.

Haciendo caso el joven se le ocurrió regresar corriendo por el paso en donde se encontraba un oso más grande que un grizzly.

Cazador 3" ¡AYUDA!" Su grito no duro mucho ya que el oso le dio un sarpaso en su cabeza mandandolo conta una roca y matandolo.

Los otros dos cazadores fueron corriendo a la ubicación de su sobrino, olvidándose de los lobos, cuando llegaron vieron el cadáver del sobrino con la cara deforme, antes de boltear a los lobos el oso apareció dando pasos hacia ellos reduciendo el espacio. El sabueso que estaba con ellos se sacrifico aventandose hacia el oso pero como al cazador 3 murio de solo un sarpaso y una mordedura de cuello. Los dos cazadores se pusieron de espaldas apuntando sus ballestas a loss dos tipos de animales gigantes que los acechaban. El oso uso el sabueso muerto para distracción del cazador que estaba apuntando hacia el. Lo aevento al sabueso muerto a la dirección del cazaor y luego darle una embestida directa, no solo uno sino al otro tambien, ya en el suelo el oso alejo para que los lobos hicieran el trabajo final con los dos hombres tirados desarmados, desgarrándolos por diferentes partes, al terminar 5 lobos explotando en charcos de sangre y el restante ve donde estaba el oso y ahora esta jhon acostado en la nive.

Jhon:""¿Olle naruto y si vamos al pueblo donde naciste,mmmmmm konoha ?" Preguntaba con aburrimiento.

Ahora no estaba el lobo sino naruto.

Naruto:"¿Y para que? Tenemos libertad" dijo con curiosid.

Jhon: "Pues ya me aburrí de estar matando cazadores que vienen sólo por una recompensa además es el quinto ataque de este mes"

Naruto: " Yo escuché que se acercan dentro de poco los exámenes chunin" decía el bloque se sentaba junto a jhon

Jhon: "¿Entonces?"

Natuto: "Pues si no tenemos nada que hacer". Confirmando su respuesta."Olle por cierto, ¿porque los matamos de esa manera si podíamos prenderles fuego con uno de tus jutsus" pregunta por saber.

Jhon: "Quería divertirme un rato como los viejos tiempos" comento burlándose de los recuerdos.

Fin del cap1

Notas del autor.

Aquí esta el capitulo uno: solo lo puse como dar una de las razones por las cuales deben ir a konoha.

Las dos especies que puse es el oso bulldog o oso de cara corta el cual es jhon y el lobo gigante o canis dirus se lo puse a naruto.

No puse a su segunda forma el tamaño adulto porque son jóvenes.

El próximo capitulo la llegada.


	3. LLEGADA

CAP.2 : LLEGADA

En las afueras del pais de las olas se ve a naruto caminando jalando una soga la cual estaba amarranda a los tobillos de jhon quien no paraba de gritar.

Jhon: "¡AYUDA... AYUDENME!" gritaba tratando de que llegaran a salvarlo.

Naruto: "¿Porque replicas si fue tu idea ir a konoha?" Dijo ya molesto por lo idiota que era su compañero.

Jhon: "¡ESO FUE HACE DOS SEMANAS, NO PENSE QUE LO TOMARAS EN SERIO! Respondía enterrando su uñas a la tierra dejando diez marcas en ella.

Naruto:"Si no querías venir me hubieras dicho" dijo soltando la soga y bolteandose.

Jhon: "Somos hermanos y los hermanos se cuidan entre si, así que me tendrás que soportar" dijo aun contra el suelo sin desatarse.

Naruto: "Sete quedo grarbado lo que el abuelo nos decia" dijo repirando hondo y bolteando a una espesa niebla el cual olía a sangre.

Jhon: "Por tu cara devo de deducir que ya te diste cuenta" dijo aburrido.

Naruto: "Si y por lo que veo tu no vas a querer ir a ver" dijo viendo a jhon sabiendo lo obvio "Yo tengo curiosidad de lo que pasa mmmmmmm envíare 10 clones" dijo mientras hacia sellos "jutsu clones de sengre" haciendo crecer sus uñas hasta el punto en que estén afiladas, las clavo en sus palmas y dejando que callera barias gotas en el suelo hasta que se cerrará los puntos y viendo que barias figuras rojas tomaran su forma.

Jhon: "Es mejor que se transformen, asi no sabran quienes son" dijo aun acostado y amarrado, mientras que los clones siguieron su consejo.

Naruto "Ya saben a que van" dijo viendolos corriendo en el agua hacia la niebla." Bueno sigamos" bolteando hacia jhon aun en su posición pasada. "¿No piensas levantarte?"

Jhon: "mmm No" dijo en lo que naruto agarro la soga y le empeso a dar asotes sin piedad.

MIENTRAS CON LOS CLONES.( los clasificarse siempre con números).

Los diez lobos llegaron al lugar de los hechos donde al parecer era un puente en proceso y en este se desarrollaban dos batallas uno donde habían dos adultos peleando y en la otra un adolescente con máscara, un shavo de su edad y lo que parece el cadáver de alguien.

Nota: no pueden hablar cuando están transformados, solo ellos se entienden.

Clon 5: "Bueno esto parece normal, vámonos" dijo en modo de gruñidos para que solo entendieran ellos.

Clon 9: " Espera y si nos quedamos a ver, estoy aburrido y quiero ver la peleas" dijo tratando de convencer a los demás.

Clon 4:" ssshhhh callense que no dejan oír" dijo haciendo que los dos vieran a los otros viendo la peleas.

MIENTRAS EN LA PELEA DEL TRIO.

NOTA: ya saben los nombres conocidos excepto el del cadáver y sus descripciones son las mismas que el anime.

Haku encerró a sasuke y al recien acesinado en su jutsu de espejos.

Sasuke: "Idiota debiste aberte quedado afuera de esto" dijo molesto mirando a su compañero caído.

( le pondré alex al cadáver del shavo)

Haku: "Tu compañero fue un ejemplo de shinobi " comento preparando mas aujas "Pero no cambiara nada" las lanza hacia sasuke pero este las trata de esquivar lo kas que puede"No entiendo porque sigues peleando si morirás de todos modos" dijo serio mientras lanzaba mas agujas las cuales atravesaban la carne suave con facilidad.

Sasuke: " Maldito, jeje así que este es el final" dijo cayendo al suelo junto a su compañero alex.

Haku : "Valla si que fueron especiales, lastima que sacrificaron su vida pa..." en ese momento se oía un chillido de aves y vio de reojo a zabuza el cual estaba siendo sostenido por perros y kakashi estába haciendo su único jutsu original. Haku dejo a sasuke para irse a salvar a zabuza.

Nota: solo pongo el final de las batallas ya que no le encuentro el sentido de ponerlas completas.

CON KAKASHI Y ZABUZA.

Mientras se aproximaba Kakashi a zabuza con el chidori haku se puso en medio de los dos recibiendo el impacto en el corazón.

Zabuza: "Bien hecho haku" dijo detrás de el sacrificado.

Haku: "Es un honor zabuza-sama" dijo mientras kakashi quito la mano del pecho perforado agarrando el cuerpo y alejandose de un corte de kubikiribōchō hecho por zabuza.

Kakashi: " Sabes Aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria" dijo bajando y dejando a haku en el piso.

Zabuza: "Solo era una herramienta nada más" dijo soltando a kubikiribicho.

Kakashi: " Talves querías que vieran eso pero no me engañas a mi"

Zabuza: "Así es el mundo, lo aceptes o no" en eso voltea hacia la orilla del puente "olle me reglas un kunai? ". dijo como orden.

Zabuza deciso el jutsu de la niebla para ver a un grupo aproximadamente de 60 bandidos y su jefe gato

Gato:"Vaya zabuza no pudiste con un simple trabajo, lo bueno es que te matare con ellos" dijo mientras los bandidos se reían.

En eso kakashi le lansa el kunai a zabuza atrapándolo con la boca " Gracias" eso dijo zabuza antes de ir corriendo hacia los bandidos.

CON LOSCLONES.

Clon 7: "¿Y si ya nos vamos? ya me aburri y ya casi terminan" dijo viendo como iban las cosas.

Clon 9: " ¿Quien quiere matar algunos de ellos?" Pregunto levantándose y estirarse.

Los demás clones: "¡YOYOYOYOYOOYOYO! "

CLON 2 "¡Entonces vamonos!" Dijo mientras empezaron a correr hacia los bandidos .

MIENTRAS CON ZABUZA.

Zabuza corría hacia el grupo preparado para su batalla final, mientras mas atrás diez lobos corrían también preparados para la matanza.

Kakashi estaba mas sorprendido ya que solo había visto lobos de ese tamaño una vez..

Regresando con zabuza el ya había impactado con los bandidos matando algunos en su camino a gato, en lo que estaban distraídos con zabuza los 10 lobos llegaron lanzándose a los hombres y mordiendo en zonas como la llogular, estomago y todo tipo de puntos débiles matando algunos, pero no se dejaban matar fácilmente cando tenia la oportunidad los bandidos les clababan lo que hubieran al alcance y algunos lobos explotaban sangre , cuando ya no quedaron lobos solo quedaban unos 36 ( los clones y zabuza mataron24) zabuza logro llegar al cuerpo de haku y se acostó a su lado.

Zabuza: "Kakashi quiero que me entierren con haku" dijo cerrando los ojos muriendo.

Los bandidos restantes quisieron tomar el pueblo pero no contaron que este esta ha armado hací que tuvieron que huir.

Kakashi: "Olle sakura donde dajaste a tazuna?" Pregunto dando la espalda a sakura

Sakura" lo deje con los aldeanos mmmmmmm kakashi sensei donde esta sasuke-kun?" Dijo acordándose de su amado uchiha.

Kakashi: " No te preocupes por el esta inconsciente pero alex no sobrevivió a esto" nota: kakashi siente el chakra de sasuke así sabe que vive.

CON NARUTO Y JHON.

Ya estaban cerca de konoha pero decidieron colarce rascando debajo del muro siendo sorprendidos por un equipo ambu los cuales arestaron y los llevaron a una celda hasta el día siguiente los levantaron de la cama y Fueron interrogados y tomaron unas muestras de cabello de los dos petición del tercer hokage

Sarutobi:"haber si entendí ¿ustedes dos se intentaron colarse en la aldea solo para evitar el papeleo y no tardarse horas?" Dijo un poco divertido el sandaime mientras leía el informe del equipo bambú.

Los dos:"Si"

Sarutobi:"Ambu dejenos " ordeno el líder haciendo que estos lo hicieran" Tu el rubio tu nombre de casualidad es naruto namikase y no Dante tetzocate" naruto no tenia ni idea como lo supo, asi que solo asintio con la cabeza. ""Llevo Buscándote desde que te llevo tu abuelo mmmmmm ¿como se llama y donde esta?"

Naruto:" Mi abuelo renji falleció hace un año y uno cosa ¿como me ideificaste?"

Sarutobi:" Lo ciento por tu abuelo y eres la viva imagen de tu padre ademas los cabellos que te quitaron muestran que tienes los genes de tus padres" confeso encendiendo su pipa y jhon se acostó en un sillon para dormir en lo que platican.

Naruto: "El abuelo me lo decía tambien y por cierto crees poder meternos al ejercito?" Pregunto algo interesado.

Sandaime : "Lo que me pides ya es mas serio y seria complicado por el papeleo mmm lo intentare vuelvan en 4 dias " dijo solo para complacer a naruto.

Naruto: "Pero desde que llegmos ya somos problemas"

Sarutobi: "Tienes razón pero oculte esa información y esta ya seria publica"

Naruto: " No nos quedaremos para siempre solo para competir en los exámenes chunin que vienen, ponme el alias que esta escrito en el informe y el de este perezoso igual" dijo apuntando a jhon.

Sarutobi: "Esta bien se olle bien pero no se si están al nivel"

Naruto: "No te preocupes lo estamos"

Sarutobi:" Bien entonces los veré después" dijo mientras apagaba su pipa y se ponía a rellenar mas formularios, mientras naruto abría la puerta y se iba.

Sarutobi" ¡NARUTO TU AMIGO!" Le grito para que no se quedara hay dormido jhon.

Regresando a la oficina naruto le dio un golpe en la cabeza a jhon y se fueron.

Sarutobi:' ¿Como se llamaba el otro? Mm mm se lo preguntarse a la otra' penso mientras regresaba a su papeleo..

Con naruto y jhon.

Caminaban solo para encontrar algo que comer.

Jhon: "naruto hay tantos olores por aquí, mmm que comemos?" Pregunto ya hambriento.

Naruo:"Yo quiero ir a ese restaurante de carne" dijo caminando a dicho establecimiento y arrastrando a jhon.

Ya en el restaurante pidieron 9 costillas de cerdo.

Naruto : "olle aun tenemos dinero para un departamento?" pregunto curioso.

Jhon: "Si porque?"

Naruto: "No es obvio, necesitamos un techo"

Jhon: "cierto, aunque prefiero aire libre"confeso.

Naruto: "No hay problema yo en el departamento y tu fuera " solucionando el problema.

Jhon :" Mejor comamos y luego buscamos el departamento"

Fin.


	4. NUEVO EQUIPO

"CAP 3. NUEVO EQUIPO.

En las puertas de konoha los miembros del equipo 7 iban llegando después de una semana en el país de las olas cumpliendo su misión casi fallida, entregaron unos documentos de pase y se fueron a dar el informe de la misión. Ya dentro de la oficina del sandaime.

Sarutobi: "Equipo 7?, que raro tardaron mas de lo esperado y esto se debe haa?"

Kakashi: "Se lo explicare pero necesito que sasuke y sakura se ballan primero señor" dijo haciendo que los dos mencionados lo miraran. " No se preocupen ustedes solo le daré el informe y ustedes pueden irse a descansar"

Sasuke: "Si es de la misión no me iré quiero estar aquí."

Sarutobi: "Ballanse Sakura y Sasuke"

Sakura: "Pero sasuke-kun dijo qu-" dijo apoyando a su amor ciego y siendo interrumpida.

Sarutobi:"Sasuke no es el hokage y no es quien para contradecir mi orden, así que se van "

Sasuke:" Como el ultimo uchiha ..."

Sarutobi:"AMBU!" De las sombras salieron 3 ambus "lleven se a sasuke".

Ambu 2: " A donde hakage-sama?"

Sarutobi:"Donde sea que no sea aquí"

Mientras los ambus se llevaban a sasuke y sakura siguiendo a su amado, kakashi se recargo en la pared y sarutobi se paro y se puso a ver el pueblo desde la ventana.

Sarutobi:"Que paso kakashi"

Kakashi:"Perdimos a alex, fue mi culpa pensé que sasuke y el iban a poder con el oponente pero según lo que sasuke me dijo es que se interpuso en medio de un ataque y lo resivio todo el en vez de sasuke". Dijo mientras apretaba los puños.

Sarutobi: "Y todo esto se origino por?"

Kakashi: " El constructor nos mintió y cuando nos conto la verdad, dije que regresa ramos pero los chicos querian ir completar la misión y yo como idiota los apolle en eso.". .

.Kakashi ya se estaba enojando con sigo mismo al recordar los acontecimientos..

Sarutobi: "Fue muy irresponsable de tu parte averles seguido eljuego,". Comento volteando se a verlo.

Kakashi:" Lo se pero las cosas fueron empeorando, antes de su confecion nos atacaron los gemelos gozu y meizu, se los deje a los chicos para ver como lo hacian pero no me decepcione lo hicieron bien para ser su primera vez y cuando íbamos a llegar ala onda zabuza igual nos atacó pero lo benci pero antes de dar el golpe final aprarecio un cazador en busca de zabuza pero no lo destrullo como lo aria uno real sino que se lo llevo y me dejaron cansado hací que me cargaron hasta llegar, después les dije a los chicos que era este cazador y quen zabuza no estaba muerto sino que el cazador era su aliado así que los vimos a la semana siguiente y fue donde perdimos a alex." Dijo con ese sentimiento de culpa.

Sarutobi: "Tu como yo sabemos que se siente perder a alguien pero así es la vida que elegimos no podemos cambiarla, sigue"

Kakashi: "Cuando llegamos al puente este par ya nos estaban esperando, zabuza iso niebla para cubrir al campo, Así que nos separamos Sakura fue la que protegió al constructor Sasuke se fue por el cazador y yo por zabuza, tiempo después llegó Alex, fue a poyar a Sasuke pero cayó, me di cuenta cuando ya no sentía su chacra y me lo conto como paso todo sasuke despues. Según lo que contó la hija del constructor alex la salvo junto a su hijo y se les ocurrio reunir a los aldeanos para una batalla Mmmmmm hhokage-sama necesitó que los ambus restantes se ballan por favor"

Sarutobi:" En verdad es tan importante"

Kakashi: "si, tiene que ver con respecto a sensei"

Sarutobi se puso mas serio y de forma discreta les dio la señal de irse y puso un sello silenciador en la pared.

Sarutobi: "Sigue hablando "

Kakashi:"Después de la la muerte de Alex' el cazador ya estaba apunto de matar a Sasuke pero yo iban a matar a zabuza con un chidori, Pero antes de que se lo clavara llegó el cazador y se interpuso entre los dos, lo maté clavando mi chidori y zabuza casi estaba apunto de matarme lo esquibe pero después llegaron la los hombres de el contratante de zabuza y el para matar a todos, zabuza se enojo le di un kunai y se fue contra ellos mientras mataba y trataban de matarlo ..."

Sarutobi:" Y en que ver minato?"

Kakashi: En el momento en que zabuza estaba casi en medio de los mercenarios llegaron 10 lobos mas grandes de lo normal y no entiendo porque se fueron contra los mercenarios y no sobre nosotros que eramos menos, además vi que estos al ser heridos de manera grave explotaban completamente en sangre hasta que no quedo ninguno y zabuza mato a su exjefe, tiempo después también murio dejandonos a los demás mercenarios pero estos fueron controlados por los aldeanos, eso seria todo de la misión."

Sarutobi: "Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver minato"

Kakashi: " En mis años de chunin, usted nos mando a vijilar una zona tomada por ninjas de iwa, minato- sensei vencio a la mayoría junto a rin pero había 5 hombres nivel jonin superior a los que no podíamos vencer óbito y yo , cuando ya estaba uno apunto de atravesarme con su espada apareció un lobo gigante y los mato como si nada, me miro y luego bolteo a ver a sensei quien llego en ese momento junto a rin, el lobo le dio como una señal a minato- sensei que lo siguiera, nos dio indicaciones que ciudaramos a óbito el cual estaba noqueado y se fueron a una distancia desconocida, cuando volvió minato- sensei le preguntamos que era ese animal y nos dijo que era un viejo lobo que conocía hace años y no creía verlo denuevo de esa manera, ya no le preguntamos nada ni nos dijo. Y ahora que volvi a ver está especie animal me acordé de aquella vez y pensé qué tal vez nos podían servir para el que clan inusuka"

Sarutobi:" kakashi no es mala tu idea pero según tu relato de la misión del puente estos explotaron y si en realidad era un jutsu no conocido, no , estos fueron enviados por alguien, digo estos parecían chivos expiatorios y otra cosa si su sangre cayo al piso ¿no pudiste tomar una muestra?"

Kakashi" Trate pero cuando iva a recojerla se evaporó frente a mi"

Sarutobi: " Luego lepreguntó a tsume sino sabe de esta especie y esoecto a alex ¿ donde esta su cuerpo? "

Kakashi:"Lo selle aquí" dijo mientras agarraba un rollo de sallado de su bolsillo.

Sarutobi:" Bien lo enterraremos pasado mañana" afirmaba mientras sostenía el rollo y lo guardaba en su cajón. Posdata: alex es huérfano. " Bien kakashi puedes reírtirarte"

Kakashi solo dio una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

En la sala de espera estaban un naruto y un jhon jugando con kunais hasta que la resepcionista o secretaria del hokage les dijo que ya podían entrar a su oficina del líder.

Naruto:"Por fin" se levantaron y tocaron antes de entrar.

TOC TOC.

Sarutobi:" PASE" este ya estaba de nuevo combatiendo a su enemigo eterno.

Jhon y Naruto: Hola viejo.

Sarutobi:" En serio ya van una semana conociendome y me dicen viejo."

Jhon: :"Lo ciento es incontrolable" dijo mientras los dos tomaban a ciento en el sillon conocido.

Naruto: De hecho venimos por otra misión hokage- sama."

Sarutibi:" beamos sacar a pasear a los perros inuzuca, atrapar a tora, limpiar los parques mmmmmm" leeia n voz alta mientras decidía Cuál de las misiones les daria.

John:" hokage- sama Y si nos damos otra misión más interesante "

Sarutobi:" Como cual"

John :" no sé algo más interesante"

Sarutobi:" Por el momento no tengo ninguna misión mayor qué Rango deD"

Jhon:" esta bien denos mm mm la que sea"

Sarutobi:" muy bien les doy este"dándoles el papel de la misión.

Naruto quien estaba muy cayado la recibió y la leyó.

Naruto: "Atrapar a tora?" Que clase de misión es esta?"

Sarutobi:" una en la que sólo una persona ha salido ileso sin heridas también se puede clasificar como C"

Naruto:" está bien, hay otra cosa estado pensando y es que nos falta un integrante en el equipo"

sarutobi:" de hecho he estado pensando en cuál equipo incluir a los 2 o ponerlos por separado pero no tengo ningún equímmmmm, ahora que lo pienso si tengo uno."

Pensamientos de sarutobi.

'Si al equipo 7 lequito temporalmente a sakura y la remplaso por jhon y a alex lo suplanto por naruto, mm mm sakura no esta lista para el examen chunin mmmmmm creo que lo are y llmare a kakashi mañana'

Sarutobi:" bengan en una semana para ver a su nuevo equipo es todo" nota: en lo que están en luto.

Naruto:" esta bien " Dijo medio extrañado por lo que dijo el sandaime.

Ya se levantaron y se fueron, mientras el sandaime agarraba un libro naranja no apto para menores de edad y este reía pervetidamente.

Fin.

Hola y Adios


End file.
